


Pleasure Doing Business With You

by AKF_orever, bestGuesses, leangreencastielmachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Choking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wall Sex, Winged Castiel (Supernatural), Wingfic, a little plot, as a treat, im milking these tags for all i can, its brief though, kind of, kinktastic <3, like sprinkles on a cake or something, lil razzle dazzle of plot, still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKF_orever/pseuds/AKF_orever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leangreencastielmachine/pseuds/leangreencastielmachine
Summary: Castiel is stuck on hall monitor duty, and it's just his luck that he's stuck with the most flirtatious intruder possible. Still, a little bit of rebelling against heaven never hurt anyone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	Pleasure Doing Business With You

**Author's Note:**

> thank you AKF_orever for helping me write this mess and leangreencastielmachine for editing it! i have no idea how id do anything without y'all angels. and to the readers, thank you for taking the time to read this! enjoy!

Castiel had been patrolling for the last hour, standing with his sword sheathed and wings folded, tucked neatly behind him. He was bored out of his mind but humans, (living ones, at least), weren't permitted in Heaven. As soon as the news had spread that a man had somehow managed to get in, every soldier was set to watch the many halls of Heaven and take the intruder's life. Cas had so many things in mind that he'd be more useful doing, but he was never one to argue with his superiors. So while he waited, he strode down the halls. 

There were doors to each person's Heaven, separated by last name. Castiel was stuck with the W's, the corridor seemingly going on forever. Flying would be a much quicker way of getting from one side of the hall to the other, but walking and skimming over names was, frankly, the more interesting option for him. He listened as his heavy steps echoed, bouncing off of the spotless, unsettlingly white walls.

He could be doing so many better things.

Castiel led armies, fought restlessly, sought out and killed Nephilim, all for Heaven, and what did he get in return?

Being a glorified hall monitor.

He was less than thrilled, and if not for his unending devotion to his family, he’d complain to one of his higher-ups. Then again, not risking his life for once wasn’t the worst change of pace. It was just disgustingly bland. Perhaps if there was any sort of decoration on the lifeless walls, it’d be more bearable, but the endless, monotonous white, only added to his suffering. Who’s last name even started with a W? In an attempt to avoid boredom, he skimmed over the last names.

Winans, Winborne, Winchell, Winchester, Wind, Winder…

He was already bored again.

He decided to stick around in the area, however, a small part of his intuition was strangely drawn to the region. He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was a certain hunch he had that something was going to happen. He immediately put a hand on his sword, sheathed securely on his hip. He looked around, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prick up.

He was being watched.

He spread his wings defensively. Chances were, it was another angel, but Castiel was a soldier and he knew better than to let his guard down. He had scars to remind him of what happened when he dropped his defense for even a second too long. He heard steps, softer than his own. Not the usual clanking of iron, or the clicking of the other angel’s dress shoes. The steps were squeaking and Cas’ brain immediately set off alarms of wrong, nobody in Heaven broke away from the dress code. 

“Show yourself,” Cas ordered, unsheathing his sword and pointing it warily. There was silence for a few moments, Cas looked around warily before he felt hands around his neck.

So much for not risking his life.

Still, Cas was much stronger than his assailant, flipping around. There was a struggle, a man’s voice cursing and a fist flying into his cheek. Cas blinked, not flinching at the blow. The man shook his hand off, wincing, and Cas got a clear look of his face. He looked to be in his late twenties, clearly human. Cas couldn’t help but notice the bright glow of his soul, white and green and utterly righteous. It was breathtaking.

Then the man was tackling him.

Cas cursed himself for letting his guard down, trying his best to flip them over. Still, the man had a grip on him that he couldn’t quite squirm out of. He grinned when he realized he had Cas pinned, looking him in the eyes.

“Well aren’t you a pretty one,” the man said smoothly, a smirk raising his freckled cheeks. Cas looked at him, sizing him up. 

His eyes were pretty.

He brushed it aside, scowling at him. The man pinning him down laughed, a rich sound that was admittedly nicer than Castiel had expected.

“A grumpy one too,” he said, adjusting his arm. Cas took the opening, throwing him off and grabbing his blade, spreading his wings threateningly. The man scrambled back against the wall, letting out a huff when his back came into contact with it. Cas stalked forward, pointing the sharp tip of his blade to the hollow of the intruder’s throat, lifting it so it was in contact with the bottom of his chin. The man swallowed thickly, meeting Cas’ eyes.

“You have intruded into Heaven. I’m afraid the penalty for that infraction is death.”

“So much for angels being innocent an’ shit,” the man mumbled, considering moving his hands before realizing that Castiel could probably disconnect his head from his shoulders before he could blink.

“We are warriors of God. I’m not sure what you were expecting. You, a living being, intrude upon our home with unclear intentions. For all we know, you could be planning on killing us all.”

The man scoffed, “I want my brother back.”

“So... your brother passed and you were planning to steal his soul back from Heaven.”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Cas blinked, “And… you walk around in plain sight, attacking us, and hoping that’ll work out for you?”

“I made it this far,” he said, eyeing one of the doors longingly. Cas didn’t turn around, he needed his full focus.

“I’m afraid your little adventure will have to come to an end here.”

The intruder looked up at Cas before grinning, “Well, I think I found another adventure I’d like to start.”

Castiel paused.

“Is… is that a flirtation?”

The intruder only grinned wider, “Look at that, you’re more than a pretty face.”

Cas glared, pressing the tip of his sword against his Adam’s apple, cutting enough to show that he wasn’t afraid to kill, “I am a soldier of God.”

“You’d look better without the armor.”

“I need the armor for my protection.”

“Not the protection I had in mind.”

Castiel gaped at the boldness of the stranger at the end of his blade, “Do you often flirt so shamelessly with those who are trying to kill you.”

“Nah, the people trying to kill me are never as handsome and broody as you, feathers,” the man had the gall to laugh outright at him, “and the flirting seems to be working.”

Just as Castiel noticed that his blade had fallen from the intruder’s throat, he heard a distant booming voice behind him.

“Castiel,” Anna rushed over, her hair tied up in a neat bun, “What are you doing?”

“I’m following my orders,” he said. Upon seeing her confused head tilt, he continued, “To kill the intruder..?”

“Castiel, your orders were to make sure he was no longer a threat.”

Cas nodded.

“Imprisoning him..? We can’t kill a human, Castiel! It’s against Michael’s will.”

Castiel blinked, “And… imprisoning him is the better option?”

“Yes!” she huffed impatiently, “You’re lucky I’m not considering you insubordinate! Take him to the prison, you’ll be watching him until we can find a way to solve this issue indefinitely.”

“I am a soldier, Anna!” Castiel retorted, “I’m not here to be your guard dog!”

She gave him a look and he faltered for a moment, “You will follow my orders or you’ll be joining him in the cell.”

The intruder snorted from the side, “That sounds like a blast. A nice, warm doghouse and a juicy bone to boot,” he smirked. 

Cas glared.

“Fine,” he murmured petulantly. Cas grabbed the man by the back of his shirt roughly, ignoring the surprised noise he made. As they turned the corner, the man grinned.

“It’s too bad you didn’t wanna share with me. We could’ve kept each other entertained,” the man winked. Castiel didn’t react, so he kept going.

“I’m surprised you let her boss you around like that. Didn’t take you as the type to submit,” he said, trying his damndest to rile Cas up. Castiel took the bait, slamming Dean against the wall and standing close.

“I’m submitting because I value my freedom over what I’d like to say. I’m not an idiot. I could destroy you at any given second, boy. Don’t test me if you value your life.”

The man grinned, “That’s what I wanna see.”

Cas scoffed, stepping away and continuing to drag him, “You’re far too foolish for your own good.”

“Maybe I am,” the man laughed, “But it’s sure as hell workin’ out in my favor. My name’s Dean.”

“By what calculations do you figure that this situation works out in your favor, Dean?” Castiel asked, pronouncing his name in a way that sounded like an insult.

“One,” Dean began, pointing a finger at himself, “plus one,” he pointed the same finger at Castiel, “equals sexy fun.” Dean said as he waggled his eyebrows dramatically.

“Being forced to watch someone locked in a small cell is hardly sexy fun,” Cas mumbled.

“You’re always welcome to join me.”

“I’d rather impale myself on my own blade.”

“I’d like to impale myself on your blade too, feathers.”

“Your coquetry will not bode well for you here,” Castiel huffed as he pulled Dean off of the wall and toward the holding cell.

“My coq- what? Dude, do I look like a guy who knows what the hell that means?” Dean scoffed.

“Frankly, you don’t look like much of anything to me,” Castiel scoffed as he threw the green-eyed intruder into the open cell and shut the door with more force than necessary before locking it with his grace.

Dean took a moment to recompose himself, brushing his jeans off before sitting up.

“Rough. I like it.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Cas grumbled.

“I know a few ways you could shut me up,” Dean said conversationally. Cas took a moment to realize that he was still flirting, rolling his eyes in response.

“I’ll pass.”

“Damn. I wouldn’t be opposed to you shutting me up,” Dean leaned back, making sure Cas was looking as he spread his legs suggestively. Cas pointedly avoided the display by looking up and away, scowling.

“I’m not much for redundancies so from here on out, I won’t be dignifying your advances with verbal responses.”

Dean grinned, purposely leaning forward and arching his back, “So… that still leaves room for nonverbal responses.”

Castiel straightened his spine and cracked the tension out of his neck. Taking this form for the benefit of an irritating and annoyingly handsome prisoner was exhausting. His true form wasn’t nearly as constricting.

“What’s your hangup here? Is the God Squad as homophobic as some people believe or are you just immune to my boyish charm?”

Cas took a deep breath, “I’m indifferent to your sexual orientation.”

“He speaks,” Dean grinned, “So… you’re not immune to me? You’re neglecting to answer that,” Dean laughed, “And if you really weren’t interested, I think you’d have asked me to stop by now.”

Cas decided that the large crack in the wall behind Dean was very interesting, pointedly ignoring him while taking a seat on the bench outside of the cell.

“You still haven’t asked me to stop,” Dean said simply.

“I’m not responding to you.”

“You just did.”

“That didn’t count.”

“Yes, it did,” Dean laughed, “If you asked me to stop, I would. I’m a gentleman.”

Cas snorted at the gentleman remark, “Uh-huh.”

“Still haven’t asked me to stop.”

Cas didn’t respond. Dean laughed.

“It’s funny that you decide to stop talking every time I give you an out. Katy Perry’s writing songs about how hot and cold you are, feathers.”

“It’s Castiel,” Cas said.

“You really have a talent for avoiding the point there, buddy.”

“Who’s Katy Perry?”

“That’s beside the point,” Dean laughed, “C’mon, give me something to work with here,” he goaded.

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Listen, I’ll make you a deal,” Dean grinned, “You can do whatever the fuck you want with me and I won’t tell a soul on one condition. If you weren’t even slightly interested, you could’ve told me no by now.”

Castiel sighed. Sure, Dean annoyed the shit out of him, but he had to admit that his offer was tempting. He took the bait.

“What’s the condition?”

Dean seemed surprised, grinning wider, “You let me out. I’ll take my brother and never be in your hair again. Win-win scenario.”

“I’ll have you know that in my millions of years of existence, I have committed no major infractions against Heaven.”

Dean grinned, “Goody two-shoes type?”

“Obedience has its perks.”

“That it does,” Dean agreed, his tone dropping a bit lower than before, “So… what’s the verdict? You gonna take me up on it or sit here while I keep being… crotch-y or whatever you said earlier.”

“Coquetry, and it’s a noun, not an adjective” Cas corrected mildly.

“To-may-to, to-mah-to. Yes or no, Castiel?”

Cas sat quietly for a moment before slowly standing. Dean grinned wider as Cas unlocked the cell, stepping in. There was a moment of silence between them, Cas sizing him up.

The calm before the storm, Dean’s mind supplied. Then, Cas took a stride forward. Dean stepped back in return, smirking at him. Cas stepped forward, Dean stepped back. Forward. Back. Forward. Ba- 

Oh shit.

Dean realized he was stuck between the wall and Cas’ body. Cas raised an armored hand to Dean’s face, his thumb resting on Dean’s bottom lip.

“You’re infuriating,” Cas said simply before crashing their lips together. Dean placed a hand on his side, lightly biting down on Cas’ bottom lip in annoyance when he was met with metal. He lifted his grip to Cas’ hair, tugging at it.

Armor was very annoying, Dean quickly decided. He couldn’t try to grind against him or rake his nails over Castiel’s skin, or really any of that fun stuff. Meanwhile, Cas had full access to Dean, pulling his shirt over his head and tweaking a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Dean let a gasp out, clinging desperately to Castiel. Cas chuckled lowly when he started to see Dean’s annoyance with his shields, working his way down to leave marks on Dean’s neck. Dean let out a shaky breath before he noticed Cas’ wings, grabbing on. Cas huffed out a laugh at his compromise, grazing his teeth over the side of Dean’s neck and feeling him shiver.

“It’s nice to finally have some peace and quiet,” Cas grinned, “Well, other than the noises you make. You’re lucky I’m in a generous enough mood to let them slide.”

“I should probably warn yo-oh,” Dean sighed as Castiel latched back onto his neck, “This is just the beginning. I’m a bit of a rattle trap in the sack and I’d hate for the redhead in the pantsuit to walk in on us.”

“A rattle- what?” Castiel withdrew from Dean’s neck to meet his eyes.

Dean laughed breathily at Castiel’s confusion and decided to use it to his advantage. He put his mouth as close as physically possible to the angel’s ear and growled, “I’m a bit of a screamer.”

Castiel felt teeth dig into the flesh of his earlobe. He laughed lightly at Dean’s admission, pressing a thigh between his legs. His eyes glowed with grace for a moment before they stopped.

“What’d you just do?”

“Soundproofed the cell. Scream as loud as you’d like.”

Dean grinned, pulling him in for another kiss in lieu of answering verbally. Cas worked on getting his jeans off, not missing Dean’s shudder when the cold metal of his gloves brushed over his hip bone. When they finally got past his knees, they fell to a crumple on the floor and Dean kicked them to the side. Cas was getting annoyed at the lack of skin-on-skin contact, pulling away. Dean whimpered.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare give me blue balls now of all times, feathers.”

Cas shot him a look, “If you were patient, you’d see I’m trying to get my armor off,” he said, managing to unstrap his breastplate, letting it fall to the ground. He followed it with the sleeves and gloves, slipping his undershirt off. Dean was transfixed by the way each article of clothing phased through his wings as if they weren’t even there. Cas got the rest of his armor off, leaving him barefoot in a pair of tight pants. He decided it was good enough, walking back over and grinding against Dean. Dean immediately let out a shameless moan, throwing his head back against the wall. Cas pressed a kiss to his Adam’s apple, nipping and teasing at the skin of his throat as Dean brushed his fingers over his various battle scars, tracing over the faint reminders of cuts and stabs.

“Fuck- you’re good at that-” Dean panted. Cas hummed in response, using one of his hands to trail down Dean’s chest and v-line, pausing at the waistband of his underwear. Dean let out a few shallow breaths, waiting for his hand to drop lower. Cas smirked wickedly, bringing it back up and slowly bringing a hand up to his throat. Dean nodded his consent, and Cas squeezed the sides of his neck enough to cause a dizzying feeling that only added to how damn good everything felt. Cas laughed as Dean let out a few desperate noises.

“Are you finally learning patience?” Cas asked. Dean chuckled, a bit breathier than usual.

“I don’t think I ever will, Castiel.”

“Well, I can try,” Cas said simply, squeezing tighter before letting go, kissing him as soon as he caught his breath. Dean pulled Cas’ pants down, immediately dipping under the waistband of his boxers and grabbing his cock. Cas let out a desperate noise, kissing Dean with renewed fervor. Dean laughed into it as Cas bucked his hips into Dean’s grip. Dean simply grinned in response, moving his hand to run his thumb over the head. Castiel let out a small whimper, biting his bottom lip to muffle himself and licking into Dean’s mouth. The friction was bordering on unpleasant, but Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to care. Dean seemed to have other ideas,.breaking the kiss to help Cas completely out of his pants and underwear before spitting into his palm, wrapping it back around his cock. Cas let out a louder moan as Dean let him fuck his fist, kissing him desperately. When Dean tried to use his free hand to pull his own underwear off, Cas practically growled.

“Don’t you-” he breathed, “Don’t you fucking dare,” he said, pulling Dean’s boxers off himself. He swatted Dean’s hand off of him, spitting into his own palm before lining their cocks up. Dean took a sharp breath through his nose as Cas wrapped a hand around both of them, kissing him once more. Dean didn’t kiss back so much as he panted into his mouth as Cas jerked them both, occasionally pivoting his hips up for some extra friction.

“Perfect,” Cas breathed, leaning back to look at Dean. There were hickeys littered around his neck and his eyes were half-lidded, chest and cheeks flushed pink. Dean only went a brighter red at the praise, gazing off to the side. Cas stroked them faster, watching with laser intensity as Dean’s lips parted to let out a wrecked noise, throwing his head back once more.

“Cas- just like that- please,” Dean gasped, feeling himself barreling toward the edge. He was just there when Cas pulled his hand away. He all but sobbed at the loss of contact, trying his best to grind against Cas once again. Cas placed a hand on his hip, forcing him to stay against the wall. Dean was breathing hard.

“Fuck you,” he glared as Cas laughed.

“Well, the deal was I could do what I wanted to you. I’d prefer to be fucking you, if you’re amenable to that.”

Dean decided that, yeah, that was a pretty great idea.

“Very,” he said. Cas nodded, flipping him around in one smooth motion. Dean’s cheek was smushed against the wall, his ass sticking out and his back arched. Dean knew his back would be aching later, but holy fuck if it wasn’t completely worth it. Cas placed a hand on his ass, squeezing until Dean was wincing. He rubbed his hand over the skin as Dean let out a few labored breaths. He then dropped to his knees, spreading Dean’s ass before licking a stripe over his hole.

“Shit!” Dean immediately cried out, letting out a desperate moan as Cas laughed lightly. He did some swirling thing with his tongue and Dean’s knees nearly gave out as Cas kept working him open. He dipped his tongue inside and Dean gasped, trying to push his ass back for more. Cas laughed, lightly swatting one of his thighs and Dean got the message, staying as still as he could. 

“Cas- fuck- oh god, keep doing that, please,” he keened. Cas laughed and moved a finger to tease at his entrance, applying pressure with his tongue to relax him. When Cas pushed his finger in, Dean winced.

“Are you alright?” Cas asked.

“Too dry,” Dean said, his voice somewhat strained. Cas nodded, even though Dean couldn’t see it, and used some grace to slick him up. Sure, it wasn’t the greatest use of his power, but Dean adjusted much quicker and began to rock back on his fingers. Cas chuckled, adding a second and trailing a hand over his ass, moving up to the base of his spine. He licked around where his rim was stretched around his fingers, watching Dean’s legs go to jelly. Dean kept trying to fuck himself back on Cas’ knuckles, letting out small whimpers.

“How many fingers should I go to, Dean?”

“Th... three,” Dean said after a moment of hesitation. Cas nodded, hitting his prostate dead on with the pad of his middle finger and sliding a third one in before that little boost of pleasure ended. He took a deep breath as Cas ran his fingers over Dean’s prostate, teasing and applying pressure.

“You’re sweating,” Cas observed. Dean nodded.

“You have three fingers up my ass, of course I am,” Dean snarked. Cas hit his prostate again and Dean jerked.

“Is it really a good idea to talk back while you’re bent over for me?”

“Well… my sass seems to be running your patience down…”

Cas rubbed his fingers against his prostate again, applying a good amount of pressure and sucking a hickey into the back of his thigh. He chuckled as Dean cried out, his knees nearly buckling under his weight. Cas pulled his fingers out, dipping his tongue inside and spreading his cheeks with his hands. Dean whimpered as Cas sat back.

“You’re so needy,” he said, standing up slowly. Dean huffed.

“I- I know what I want,” he countered, his chest heaving.

“So… what do you want?”

“Preferably for you to fuck me until I black out.”

“I think I can do that,” Cas said, curling a hand in Dean’s hair and forcing him up. When Dean stumbled from the bloodrush from his quick change in position, Cas slammed his front against the wall. He used more of his grace to create a lubricant, slicking his cock up and teasing the head over his hole and perineum. Dean tried his damndest to push back, but very quickly realized that he was no match for angelic strength.

“Castiel- you piece of shit-” Dean began.

“Insulting isn’t going to get you anywhere, Dean.”

“Feathers-”

“Use my name, please,” Cas said mildly, leaning forward to nip at the shell of his ear.

“You have a helluva lot of self restraint, you know that?”

“Perks of being an angel,” he said, accentuating his point by bringing his wings forward to brush against Dean’s arms. Dean shivered at the soft touch, trying to press his hips back before giving in.

“Castiel?”

“Yes?”

“Please fuck me. Preferably pound me into oblivion, but I’ve been standing here with no dick in my ass for a little longer than I’d like and I’m almost willing to settle.”

“Good. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Cas asked.

“Well, I am very hard and I’d appr-” Dean began before Cas pushed all the way in with one smooth motion, Dean letting out a choked noise, “I was tr- trying to speak, you fucker.”

“Are you complaining?”

“God no, please fuck me.”

“Gladly,” Cas smiled, slowly pulling out only to slam back in. Dean let out a few desperate noises with every thrust, Cas focusing on every little detail. His chest was pressed against Dean’s back, forcing him against the wall as he fucked him, his hip bones making a sharp slapping noise every time they came in contact with his ass. Dean’s legs were spread as far as he could comfortably get them, his cock pressed against the wall of the cell and allowing no friction. Castiel wrapped an arm around him, over his chest and resting his hand on his shoulder as he gradually sped up.

“Cas- fuck, please- holy hell, don’t stop-”

“I- I won’t-” Castiel breathed, bracing one hand against the wall as he let go of Dean, pulling him back so he was slightly bent over. Using the new angle to his full advantage, Castiel sped up, not missing the way Dean violently jerked at the change of position.

“There- oh god, a little lower- like that-” Dean said, letting out a pathetic noise as Cas hit his prostate dead on. He curled a hand in Dean’s hair, tugging at the spikes as Dean pushed back to meet his thrusts. Cas let out a moan as Dean tightened around him, stuck between trying to push forward for some friction or slamming back. Castiel took pity on him, reaching around his body and grabbing his leaking cock, smearing the precum over the head before stroking him in time with his thrusts. Dean threw his head back, crying out at the dual sensations.

“Close- I’m close- Cas-” Dean choked out, biting down on his lip to try and muffle himself. Castiel ran his thumb over the slit of his cock, pressing in hard and grinding before pulling Dean upright.

“Cum for me,” Castiel said simply, and that was all it took before Dean was climaxing, crying out and clutching desperately to his wings. Castiel held him, feeling how much Dean was trembling and suspecting that he wouldn’t be very capable of standing on his own. As soon as Dean wasn’t seeing stars, he tried to rock back again.

“Cas- c’mon- go ahead, you can keep going-”

“Are you sure?” he asked, furrowing his brows a bit. Dean pressed back against him insistently, so Castiel gave in. It didn’t take much, only a few more well placed thrusts before he was tensing up, crying Dean’s name out before resting his forehead on his shoulder.

“Feathers, I enjoy post-sex snuggling as much as any other guy, but we’re sweaty and gross and your dick is still in me.”

Cas huffed, stepping away and snapping his fingers, cleaning and clothing them both. He sat Dean down on the bed, letting him take a moment to compose himself. Dean looked up at Cas with a grin.

“That was absolutely worth it.”

Cas cracked a small smile, sitting on the bed beside him. His wings were boneless behind him, drooping and fluffed up. Dean fixed a few of the feathers he’d messed up. Castiel closed his eyes, letting out a content hum.

“Feels nice,” he said softly. Dean nodded, petting his wings before taking a deep breath.

“I think this is where we part ways, feathers.”

“I think so too,” Castiel stretched out, “It was… nice doing business with you, Dean.”

Dean laughed, “I liked that business too.”

“I’ll stage the breakout and everything. Don’t worry about it,” Castiel said, lightly whacking him on the ass with a small grin. Dean laughed.

“Alright. Well… thanks, Castiel.”

“Of course, Dean. Go on.”

***

Everything had gone well for them both. Castiel managed to stage Dean’s escape to look like something he couldn’t have prevented, and everything went back to business as usual, sans one soul. Said soul was living happily on Earth with his wife and brother with a kickass story of why he’d disappeared for so long. Dean had an even better story of how he saved his brother. It was a win-win scenario, as Dean said.

He sat on his bed, smiling a bit. His family was back together and all was well. Dean went to get undressed, taking his jeans off before seeing a slip of something white in the back pocket. He pulled the slip of paper out, seeing neatly inked words.

If you’d like to do business again, pray to Castiel.

Yep, everything was just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3  
> follow me on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/keepme_guessing)  
> follow leangreencastielmachine on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/deansnovakk)  
> follow AKF_orever on twitter [here!](https://twitter.com/DecaSackW)


End file.
